The present application concerns winding wire coils for a ferromagnetic core of a stator or of an armature for a dynamo-electric machine such as an electric motor, a generator, an alternator, or the like.
Wire winding machines are used to wind wire onto tie ferromagnetic cores of dynamo-electric machine parts such as armatures and stators. The cores have slots into which wire must be wound to form wire coils. In operation of these parts, current is passed through the coils.
To form the coils, wire is dispensed from a rotating arm called a flyer. The flyer rotates about the core repeatedly, depositing wire turns to form complete coils.
In electro-dynamic machine components such as armature cores and stator cores, the slots into which the wire is wound should be relatively small for optimal motor performance. However, slots that are too small may unduely limit the number of wire turns that may be placed onto the core.
Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to control the wire that is wound onto such dynamo-electric machine components by limiting the length of the free wire between the flyer and the part being wound as much as possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved arrangements for winding wire onto dynamo-electric machine components and for forming such components.